XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam X-0
|image=Ghost test.jpg |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |designation=X-0 |OfficialName=Crossbone Gundam Ghost クロスボーン・ガンダム ゴースト |first=153 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost~1 |manufacturer=SNRI |operator=Serpiente Tacon |pilot=Curtis Rothko |paccommodation=Pilot only, Cockpit in Chest with Core Block System using Core Fighter and Specialized Sound System |sensorrange=500000 |armor=Gundarium Alloy/Ceramic Composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=2 x Vulcan Gun Kai 2 x Heat Dagger 2 x Scissor Anchor 2 x Beam Shield/Brand Marker |SpecEquip=Anti-beam Coating Cloak, mounts on main body Bio-computer System Fog Dispenser Heat Radiation Face Open Remote Activation Receiver Specialized Sound and Headphones Sensor System }} The X-0 Crossbone Gundam Ghost is a mobile suit which appears in the manga series Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost. The unit is piloted by Curtis Rothko. Technology & Combat Characteristics The third unit of SNRI's F-97 series, the Ghost like its predecessors is developed to operate specifically around Jupiter, whose strong gravity field would generate serious propulsion problems. Meant to be transported to the Crossbone Vanguard's flagship, the Mother Vanguard, it didn't reach its destination due to a unknown accident as the transport ship carrying it was destroyed. Laying dormant in space for 20 years, it is later found by Curtis Rothko, after a long search, discovered it in the wreckage. Like its brother units, the Ghost shares the same specs of both units 1 and 2 and retains the Anti-Beam Coating cloak of unit 1, which can be stored in the back and unfolded when needed. When unfolded, it covered the entire body of the mobile suit, and dispersed beam energy over the cloak. It could usually withstand five standard beam shots without spending any energy, with the additional advantage of stealth. This is particularly effective when the Fog has been dispensed due to its ability to enhance the stealth aspect of the Ghost. But unlike the other units, the Ghost is equipped with the Specialized Sound and Headphones Sensor System it uses. This system allows Curtis Rothko to listen more closely to the battlefield and by sound he's able to pilot through intense practice and remembering certain sounds that mobile weapons make. However, this doesn't compensate fully for the loss of sight and Curtis Rothko has to inquiry on the shape of new and unknown mobile weapons that he and the computer data base within the Ghost isn't familiar with so that he can better imagine what it looks like through the sounds he hears. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun Kai :The Crossbone Gundam Ghost is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns. The purpose of the Vulcan guns is to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While it can normally do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit it serves as a much more efficient and cost-effective as a means to shoot down incoming missiles, as opposed to using the beam rifle, the power of which would be over kill and far more limited in ammunition. At close range the Vulcan guns can do some damage to an enemy mobile suit, especially to unarmored areas such as the sensors in the head. When faced with Vulcan fire enemies seem to instinctively try to dodge or at least attempt to protect vital area of the mobile suit, actions the pilot of the Crossbone Gundam can take advantage of. ;*Heat Daggers :The Ghost stores daggers within its legs and through slits at the bottom of its feet the Ghost can launch daggers at unsuspecting enemies. This, like the Buster Gun/Beam Saber Hybrid, supports the stealth aspect that the Ghost is based around its hit and run combat style. Naturally the Fog also increases the effectiveness of this weaponry as well due to the surprise factor. ;*Scissor Anchors :Just like the other Crossbone Gundams the Ghost has a pair of Scissor Anchors in its front skirt armor as well. Though not the most effective offensive weapon they are their uses. This is quite evident due to the fact that the Ghost, unlike the other Crossbone units, is built with stealth and mobile combat in mind. :Thus with the surprise factor, and its ability to ensnare opponents, that the Scissor Anchors offer in combination with the quick mobility of the Ghost, the Fog, and its other weaponry makes it a far more effective tool than previously seen by the other Crossbone units. ;*Butterfly Anchors :Curtis is able to utilize this armament by attaching the Ghost's Butterfly Busters onto its Scissor Anchors. This in turn grants far more firepower to the Ghost through the Scissor Anchors vastly enhancing the range of the Butterfly Busters. An added bonus is that Curtis is able to perform this armament fusion during the heat of battle thus surprising his foes much to his advantage. Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-beam Coating Cloak :The Ghost is equipped with a cloth cloak that had been treated with an anti-beam coating. Functioning similar to the old physical shields that had received the same treatment, the cloak was used to protect the mobile suit from beam shots. With its size it could completely cover the mobile suit, with the exception of the head, providing full body protection. :However, despite its advantages, one of which is conserving power, the cloak has two disadvantages. First, unlike a beam shield the cloak can only handle about 5 shots before the coating wears off, rendering the cloak to simple cloth. The second disadvantage is that the cloak offers no protection from physical weapons. However, due to the Ghost's ability to dispense obstructing Fog, which greatly reduces accuracy and the combat capabilities of many mobile weapons, such disadvantages can be greatly mitigated. ;*Bio-computer System :The Ghost uses the same Bio-computer System that its brother units used. However, it may have been modified to compensate for the fact that Curtis Rothko is blind. Regardless, like the ones used by its brother units the Bio-computer System will only reach its full potential at the hands of a Newtype. ;*Fog Dispenser :The Ghost apparently has the ability to release a thick fog to engulf the battlefield or to hide its location. This serves to obstruct the vision of other mobile suits and their pilots. However, the Ghost has only used the Fog Dispenser for its sudden appearances since most battles end before the Fog clears. Thus it's unknown at this time if the Ghost has the ability to actively release Fog during the heat of battle or not. ;*Heat Radiation Face Open :Like its brother units the Ghost can temporarily "Open Face" to release Heat and increase performance. This allows the Ghost to perform otherwise extremely demanding maneuvers or attacks that would normally be considered impossible. ;*Remote Activation Receiver :Curtis Rothko is able to activate the Ghost from a distance and was even able to have it release its Fog by voice command. How far advanced this technology is, the range it can be used, or if it can even perform other remote commands is currently unknown. ;*Specialized Sound and Headphones Sensor System :A special system that allows Curtis Rothko to more effectively pilot the Ghost, through the sounds he hears, due to the fact that he's blind. This system has a range of 500 km(500,000 m) around the Ghost and delivers constant audio feedback making it very effective for someone with Curtis Rothko's impairment. However it has its flaws and can leave Curtis Rothko vulnerable when encountering new mobile weapons whose sounds and shape he and the computer database of the Ghost doesn't recognize thus only regular generic alerts would be given off. History The Ghost would make its first appearance during an attack by the Zanscare Empire, in stolen MW544B Sandhoges, who were attempting to silence Font Baud due to him discovering the Angel Halo by accident. The pilot, Curtis Rothko, would remotely command the Ghost to release a fog over the battlefield. During the confusion caused by the fog Curtis Rothko would enter the cockpit of the Ghost and though he's blind he's able to make quick work of the MW544B Sandhoges due to his familiarity with the controls of the Ghost. It is revealed after the battle by Curtis Rothko that the Ghost was discovered in space. Turns out the ship transporting it to the Crossbone Vanguard suffered an unknown accident and for 20 years the Ghost lay dormant until Curtis Rothko, after a long search, discovered it in the wreckage. After this revelation the Zanscare Empire would attack again and Curtis Rothko would engage them once more in the Ghost. Despite the fact that the Ghost is over 20 years old it's still highly mobile and due to the skill of Curtis Rothko the Ghost is easily able to keep up and even take out the more modern mobile weapons. However, at around this time a new unknown mobile weapon would appear to challenge the Ghost. In no time this new mobile weapon proves a match to the Ghost and nearly lands a fatal blow. Due to it being an unknown Curtis Rothko is unable to rely on the Specialized Sound and Headphones Sensor System he uses in the cockpit to compensate for his blindness thus putting the Ghost at a severe disadvantage. The mobile weapon that the Ghost is battling is soon revealed to be the EMS-TC04 Desphys though the Ghost is than forced onto the defensive when the remaining Zanscare Empire forces attack. Suddenly EMS-TC04 Desphys starts attacking the Zanscare Empire forces for getting in the way. Once they're dealt with the EMS-TC04 Desphys attacks the Ghost. However, when Font Baud helps Curtis Rothko identify the EMS-TC04 Desphys the Ghost turns the tables against the EMS-TC04 Desphys and even knocks down a building with a single kick. The end result is the building falling and trapping the EMS-TC04 Desphys. At this point the Ghost attempts to escape during the chaos but the EMS-TC04 Desphys breaks free and gives chase. Using intimidation Curtis Rothko, with the threat of the Ghost's Butterfly Buster, forces the hatch leading outside to be open. The Ghost is than able to retreat onto their ship the Manzana Flor and escape pursuit. Picture Gallery First look.jpg Ranged.jpg Attack go.jpg Blocked.jpg Spin2win.jpg Daggers.jpg Face open.jpg Match Met.jpg Chain2.jpg Kick building.jpg Ghost.jpeg Crossbone Ghost - Manga1.jpg|New Muramasa Blaster Ch20-33.jpg|New Muramasa Blaster - Crossbow Mode Ch20-35.jpg|New Muramasa Blaster - Crossbow Mode - Firing 2015-03-28_193649.jpg 2015-03-31_050649.jpg|Ghost Gundam & Crossbone Gundam X-0 Full Cloth Notes References X-0.jpg full cloth x0 lineart.jpg|Crossbone Gundam X-0 Full Cloth lineart&explanation External links *X-0 Crossbone Gundam Ghost on MAHQ.net